


Armenia VS Azerbaigian... conflitto per... SUSAN!?!

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Armenia - Fandom, Azerbaijan - Fandom, Caucasus - Fandom, Humanized Countries - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: A bit silly, Gen, Meta, Nagorno Karabakh war, Request from my best friend
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Armenia e Azerbaigian ormai non sono più in conflitto per il Nagorno Karabakh, ma per Su... Susine?No, ovviamente per Susan.
Relationships: Armenia/Susan Wainwright, Armenia/Susan Wainwright/Azerbaijan, Susan Wainwright/Azerbaijan, Susan Wainwright/Boyd Wainwright





	Armenia VS Azerbaigian... conflitto per... SUSAN!?!

Susan Wainwright aveva 49 anni. Era sposata con Boyd e vivevano insieme a Sunset Valley. Susan e Boyd avevano una figlia insieme, Blair di 18 anni, che alcuni giorni prima era andata a vivere con un altro gruppo di ragazzi con cui lei chattava su Internet.  
Susan e Boyd stavano felicemente guardando la TV, mentre ad un tratto tutto divenne buio.  
Boyd: AAARGH! Che sta succedendo!  
Susan: Non ti preoccupare, Boyd.  
Ad un tratto la luce torna ma… la luce sembra essere molto più blu e cupa del solito.  
Susan e Boyd salgono sull’osservatorio per vedere che sta succedendo e vedono… che il sole è grigio!  
Susan: Oh mie susine!  
Boyd: Com’è che il sole è diventato grigio!  
Susan: Non ti preoccupare, di certo c’è una spiegazione logica a tutto questo! Kupo!  
Boyd: E quando dici kupo vuol dire che qualcosa di furbo sta per accadere!  
Molto lontano da Sunset Valley, infatti proprio nel Nagorno Karabakh, militari armeni e azeri stanno lottando. Ad un tratto, i loro comunicatori squillano. Da quel giorno, il loro conflitto non sarà più per il Nagorno Karabakh.  
Esatto, da quel giorno, il Nagorno Karabakh e Nakchivan saranno felicemente e pacificamente Armene.  
Da quel giorno, il conflitto tra Armenia e Azerbaigian sarà per… Susan Wainwright. Esatto. Susan Wainwright.  
Ad un tratto, infatti, l’Armenia e l’Azerbaigian si trovano proprio davanti a casa Wainwright. Si perché l’Armenia e l’Azerbaigian non sono solo delle nazioni ma anche dei personaggi, kupo!  
Armenia: Suono il campanello IO!  
Azerbaigian: No, IO!  
Armenia: YES! (Io in armeno)  
Azerbaigian: MEN! (Io in azero)  
Armenia: YEEEEEEEE!  
Azerbaigian: MEEEEEEEEEE!  
Armenia: YYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Azerbaigian: MMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Armenia: Tak!  
Azerbaigian: Tak!  
Armenia: Tak!  
Azerbaigian: Tak!  
Armenia: Ma che, siamo principesse spaziali, noi, che diciamo sempre Tak?  
Azerbaigian: No, siamo principesse siderali!  
Ad un tratto Susan apre la porta.  
Armenia: Susan! Voglio sposarti!  
Azerbaigian: Anch’io!  
Susan: Io sono sposata con Boyd, non so nemmeno chi siete voi due.  
Armenia: IO sono Hayastan meglio conosciuta come l’Armenia!  
Azerbaigian: E io sono Azerbaigian.  
Susan: Cosacosa? Siete nazioni del Caucaso!?!  
Armenia: Si e ora che il karabakh si è risolto noi vogliamo a te!


End file.
